


The Few Things

by Declaraso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, F/M, First Year Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, High School, Mutual Pining, Nekoma, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, i've been crushing on kuroo for so many years now im actually gonna cry, reader-chan's sorta awkward lol, sorry for the inconsistencies with the canon plot lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Declaraso/pseuds/Declaraso
Summary: There's only a few things that you're sure of in your life. Even if it's against your will, you find Kuroo quickly becoming one of them.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

It’s not in your nature to curse someone under your breath especially when your predicament could be avoided if you had only said ‘no’ but, you  _ didn’t _ say ‘no’ because how could you turn down Kai, Nobuyuki’s kind smile?

Still, you curse Kai under your breath. You feel like you’re about to vomit. Actually, maybe you can vomit on your manager form and just go ‘oops, sorry, can’t be your manager now, my form’s full of vomit!’ but they’d probably just give you a new one.

You sigh. It’s not like you’re shy... Okay, maybe a bit but not enough to paralyze you when faced with a crowd. You don’t know if it’s a blessing or a curse but people have told you that you’re quite hard to read and that your face doesn’t usually show how you feel. You remember a similar time that you wanted nothing but the ground to swallow you up but a friend of yours was praising you for being so relaxed about the whole ordeal.

_ Relaxed? I want to die! _ , you thought but just humbly denied it and told her that you were in fact feeling nervous as well. 

_ “Doesn’t seem like it.” _

You’re glad you have what they call a detached demeanor because then it didn’t show that you actually wanted to strangle your friend that time.

“You going in?” A voice drones out behind you and you squeak, jumping a little before nervously looking behind your shoulder.

You’re suddenly face-to-face with a boy with weird hair (looks like a rooster), who’s way taller than you and even though his expression showed nothing but curiosity, you find yourself threatened as heck.

You’re not shy but the volleyball club members  _ really _ intimidate you.

You actually thought Kai was intimidating too, at first, (and then he talked to you and he’s so kind and soothing and polite-) but  _ oh my gosh, you’re gonna vomit _ -

You step out of the boy’s way, bowing a little as you continue staring at the ground, manager form in hand, just hoping to whatever gods out there that he lets you sort your nerves on your own. You’d step into the gym sometime later, you think. You have to. Not as if you have a choice.

The boy just stares at you a second longer than what you liked but he just shrugs and pads towards the gym door, opening it just a fraction before turning to look at you again, hazel eyes sharp and soft at the same time. (You wonder why you think it’s sharp and soft at the same time-)

“Hey, deep breaths,” he starts before smirking slyly, a kind glint in his eyes betraying the mischievous nature of his expression, “We’re not going to bite.”

And then he’s inside the gym, the door left ajar as if to taunt you. You hear echoes of greeting coming from inside as well as the volleyball activities that were ongoing before you even got there (you droned it away because you were so nervous-) and you think to yourself, it can’t be that bad, right?

Also, the guy’s right! It’s not as if they’ll bite! If they do, you can just quit and then apologize profusely to Kai later.

You take a deep breath and then timidly walk up the steps towards the gym door.

“Excuse me.”

***

“Oh, don’t worry! How about a trial membership first? If you don’t like it then you don’t have to?” The captain looks serious but is surprisingly meek, you think, because you don’t feel nervous at all. He looks at your manager form once again before smiling and you flinch a bit once you remember that you have yet to respond.

“Okay,” you mutter and nod, for good measure, and he nods too before cocking his head towards two older men who're sitting at the opposite side of the court.

“Manabu-sensei’s the best bet if you want to ask about things you should be doing. Though, you can ask me as well.” He points at the younger of the two and it seems that it caught the man’s attention because Manabu-sensei (you assume) waves towards you in a friendly manner. You didn’t know what to do so you just opt on bowing in his direction.

“So, want introductions with the team?”

“Okay.”

“Everyone!” The captain’s voice echoes in the gym and everyone immediately stops what they’re doing. You fight the urge to sprint because there’s way too many eyes directly looking at you and you feel like you’re being pricked with a thousand pins. You catch Kai’s eyes and he smiles that soothing smile of his and you have to stop yourself from cursing him out in your head because he’s the one who put you in this spot (totally not because of you, no, not because you agreed-) but you just nod as some form of acknowledgement. 

“Gather up! We have a managerial candidate over here!” The captain winks at you and somehow you find yourself not knowing what to do with your face. Should you smile? But then you never really liked how your smile looks. It’s awkward at best and seems fake at worst. You’re worried that the captain might get the wrong idea…

Before you can even decide on it, the volleyball team already has you completely surrounded and you try not to cower under their threatening form.  _ Breathe, [Y/n], breathe… _

“Hello. I’m [Surname], [Y/n] from Class 1-5. It’s nice to meet you all.” You try to sound as neutral as possible even though you feel cold sweat dripping down your back. You bow politely towards the group of men and you almost fall on your butt when they shout,

“IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU!”

“You’re a first year, huh?!”

“She’s in Nobuyuki-kun’s class, isn’t she?!”

“Woo! A cute manager, finally!”

“Do you play volleyball?!”

You resist the urge to faint. You immediately shoot a look at the captain and he thankfully senses your discomfort, stepping up so he hides you partially on his back.

“Now, now, don’t scare her away already! She’s still on a trial period!” He reprimands his team sternly, making the lot quiet down. You let out an impressed  _ ooo~ _ in your head because now you get why he’s captain. Maybe, he really is the scariest of the bunch.

You make a mental note to avoid him as much as possible.

But then, he’s doing his best to make you comfortable so maybe you’re safe…?

“Um… Will I start tomorrow?” You ask. The captain holds his chin as he thinks before his eyes brighten and he smiles at you excitedly.

“How ‘bout next week? We have a practice match, it’d be good for you to see how our team works together.”

“Okay.” You offer a small smile and then bows again. You turn to the other members, your eyes catching the rooster head’s and he smiles that crooked smile of his. You try not to wince.

“Uh- I’ll be in your care…” You bow towards them before waving as you walk out the gym. You hear choruses of ‘Yeah!’ and ‘Us too!’ as you greet the fresh air outside, out of that stuffy, sweat-filled gym. You splay out your hand on your chest, feeling how your heart thunders in your chest.

It isn’t that bad, you guess…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the title and the theme (a lil) on the song 'The Few Things' by JP Saxe ft. Charlotte Lawrence!! Give it a listen to, it's really good lol


	2. Chapter 2

Kai joins you for lunch the next day along with two of his first year teammates. Never for the life of you did you think that rooster head was a first year but here he is, sitting at your right as he scarfs down his curry bread. Oh, also, you found out that his name was actually Kuroo. Kuroo, Tetsurou. You resist the urge to pick at your food because even if their presence wasn’t per say, unwelcome, you find yourself losing your appetite.

“Have you ever played volleyball, [Surname]?” Yaku asks on your left and then proceeds to munch on the side dishes of his bento. Yaku, Morisuke. He’s closer to you in height and he seems nice enough but the way he straightforwardly addresses you somehow got you feeling jittery. 

“No,” you mutter and then realizes you’re quite blunt too, if you think about it, what a hypocrite- “Uh- but I know a little about it.” You add in order to not appear cold and uninterested.

“That’s okay. I’m sure you’ll learn along the way,” Kai reassures you kindly and you smile a bit, appreciative of his support. 

“I’m sure you’ll appreciate it, [Surname]! It’s quite fun even if you just watch!” Yaku flashes you a quick grin and somehow you find yourself feeling a bit light.

“Okay.” 

“How’d Kai even get you to agree in the first place?” Kuroo suddenly pipes up and you look at him timidly, trying not to stare at his dumb hair (it seems you failed because Kuroo quickly declares ‘It’s a stupid bedhair!’ and flattens his hair, which fails, much to his chagrin).

You shrug. “I don’t have a club and I’m not particularly interested in anything so when he offered, I just thought, ‘why not?’”  _ And you felt bad for declining Kai _ , but you kept that thought to yourself lest they feel like they’re forcing you into this thing. You really didn’t mind but then it’s nerve-wracking because you didn’t really know what to do. Also, you might be needing to ask assistance from the coach, right?

You’re not really great with approaching adults.

“Is Manabu-sensei nice?” You ask nervously. The three of them perk up because it’s the first time you actually initiated a topic. They look at each other knowingly before turning back to you.

“He’s nice enough,” Yaku says with a shrug before gulping down the last bites of his bento.

“A bit competitive though,” Kuroo adds.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, [Surname].” Kai smiles.

You nod.

“Okay…”

***

You know they mean well but you can’t help but think they’re torturing you by asking you to join them for lunch the next few days. You don’t have friends either so you can’t exactly turn them down. It’s not like you don’t like being with them but this new arrangement needed some getting used to, particularly because even back then, you didn’t have a friend group. You hoped you at least would start with girl friends in highschool but then before it even really began, you’re already surrounded by Kai, Kuroo, and Yaku.

“Kuro, I just noticed but you’re so quiet when we’re with [Surname],” Yaku says all of a sudden that it makes you grimace and feel bad for Kuroo because if you were the one put in a spot like that, you’d wish to hit Yaku just once. 

Kuroo smacks Yaku on the head.

“What the hell?!”

“Oh!” You say excitedly which makes Yaku stop from lunging at Kuroo. Kuroo laughs at you and you couldn’t help but stare at him as he does so.

“That’s the most emotion I’ve seen on you, [Surname]! Are you a sadist?” He asks, clutching his stomach as he continues to laugh away. Yaku karate chops him on the side and then looks at you as if you’ve betrayed him. You look at him apologetically but you have a more pressing issue at hand-

“You have such an ugly laugh, Kuroo-san!” You proclaim like it’s such a great discovery.

It’s Kai and Yaku’s turn to laugh as Kuroo flushes at your statement, sputtering out some sort of disagreement and excuse. You giggle at his flustered state although you feel a little apologetic because you just did what you were cursing Yaku earlier for.

“I-I didn’t mean it as a bad thing! It’s actually very endearing, Kuroo-san!” You wave your hands in an attempt to clear up any misunderstanding and in that moment, you wish you just shut your mouth because Kuroo looks so wounded that you feel like you’ll never get over offending him for the next three years you guys will be together.

“You’re gonna kill me, [Surname]-chan,” he mutters more to himself but you hear and somehow you find yourself patting him on the arm awkwardly in an attempt to comfort him.

“I won’t!”

Kai and Yaku laugh again.


	3. Chapter 3

The practice match was against Nohebi Academy and even if both schools were a bit disjointed because of its new members (Manabu-sensei told you that both teams were still familiarizing themselves with each other), you still find yourself quite intrigued at what transpired.

Manabu-sensei told you to jot down notes as he explained to you the positions and some plays which left you with a lot when the practice match ended. You even found yourself with strengths and weaknesses of each player and what they can improve on but it’s mostly just you writing down what Manabu-sensei muttered to himself. You figured it was important too. You also noticed Nekomata-sensei smiling at you kindly whenever you’re furiously writing down whatever you can on your little notebook.

“[Surname]-chan, don’t forget that connecting with the ball is the most important play that can ever be in volleyball. If the ball drops, it’s game over, after all.” He tutted at you after a timeout and then let you be for the rest of the game.

You blush as you look down at your notes, a weird sense of pride overcoming you, as everyone starts cleaning up after the practice match, the sun already setting outside and the skies already being painted with orange hues. It’s fun. Watching them. The excitement is still flowing through your veins despite the rally being over already.

Nohebi won most of the sets though.

“Nekoma’s manager-chan!” A voice calls out to you and you find yourself faced with one of Nohebi’s members who’s currently jogging towards you. The one with dark hair and slanted eyes. He sort of looks like a snake. You quickly reprimand yourself for that thought.

“Yes?” You tilt your head to the side in curiosity as he stops in front of you, pulling out a cellphone.

“Can I have your number?”

You stare at him, not sure if you’re hearing him correctly. “Come again?”

He pouts. “Can I have your number, [Y/n]-chan?”

Suddenly, you’re behind a tall frame, Kuroo towering over the Nohebi guy. You don’t even have to look at his face to know that he’s scowling. 

“Whaaaat? Why’s this snake bastard hitting on our precious manager? Even have the gall to refer to her on a first name basis,” Kuroo taunts as he leans closer to the guy, the latter sending him an equally threatening glare.

“Oh? Why’s the rooster-hair bastard here? Afraid I’ll one up him with wooing a cute girl?”

“Get lost, Daishou!”

“Get out of the way, Kuroo!”

“[Surname]-chan, ignore this cretin! I’ll help you with washing and putting away the water bottles!” Kuroo huffs indignantly, gently guiding you away from the guy named Daishou. Daishou couldn’t even protest because his team members started to call for him, rushing him so they could get back to their school. He sends you a final wistful look and you just bow a little in apology.

When Kuroo’s arms were preoccupied with a tub full of water bottles only did you thank him for reasons you can’t fathom. Well, actually, for the reason that he saved you because you didn’t want to give away your number in the first place.

“No probs,” he replies nonchalantly as he sets down the tub on the outdoor sink, already rolling up his sleeves to wash them. You suddenly panic at his side.

“O-oh! I’ll get this. You should go back inside, Kuroo-san.” You start to roll up your sleeves as well and he shoots you a glance before smirking.

“Come on, let me do this for you [Surname]-chan~” 

You stare at him until he starts getting uncomfortable which makes him frown at you.

“Everybody’s got everything inside handled already.” He reasons, trying to convince you.

“Still, this is my job.”

You both stare at each other for a long time (until you notice how handsome Kuroo actually is- wait-) until Kuroo sighs and steps aside. You smile at him appreciatively before you take his spot and start on cleaning up their water bottles. Kuroo remains at your side, looking at nothing in particular and even though none of you strike up a conversation, you don’t really mind his presence at all.

Was practically ambushing you whenever it’s lunch time so that you guys could become familiar with each other immediately?

“Thank you.”

“I already said ‘no probs’.”

“Yeah.”

Kuroo looks at you like you’re weird.

Your lips stretch into a smile that reaches your eyes. You don’t notice how Kuroo’s eyes widen a bit.

“Still, thank you.”

***

You decided to officially join the boys' volleyball team as a manager and Kuroo reckons he has a little crush on you.


	4. Chapter 4

“[Surname]! We’re going out to eat, wanna come?” Yaku stops you just as you were exiting the gym, shoes already in hand. You look back at them, three faces looking at you expectantly as you tilt your head, thinking.

“Um.. sure,” you mutter and you have to stop yourself from grinning once Kuroo’s and Yaku’s faces brighten up while Kai claps three times in celebration. (What the heck was that about Kai-)

It isn't a little bit later that you find yourself walking beside them, Yaku on your right while Kuroo on your left. Kai's on Yaku's right side, just smiling along as the other two rope you in on their argument.

"Can you believe it [Surname]?! That guy prefers fish over meat!" Yaku announces, horrified as if it's such a big deal. 

"Oh shut it. As I said before it's just because you lack docosahexaenoic acid-"

"And as I said before, speak Japanese!"

You gape at Kuroo suddenly blurting out such a complicated word like it's nothing. He smiles at you cockily, obviously sensing that you were in fact impressed by his knowledge.

"[Surname]-chan's clearly wow-ed by my intelligence which means it's a score for Team Kuroo~" He directs his smirk at Yaku this time and the latter just scoffs.

"Meat is better, isn't it [Surname]?" Yaku prods, trying to earn you back into his side. You direct your gaze upwards, thinking about your preference with careful consideration.

"I don't really mind either. Vegetables are good too."

"Right?" Kai chirps, finally joining in on the conversation.

Yaku and Kuroo both click their tongues.

"Beach or mountain?" Kuroo asks, smiling at you and for some reason you think that Kuroo's the type of guy who prefers the beach. You didn’t really wanna side with either of them so even if you prefer the beach more to some extent, you merely shrug.

“Either way is fun.”  
  
“Geez, what a peacemaker.” Kuroo teases and Yaku laughs, making you pout.

“I’m telling the truth though. I’m really neutral.”

“It’s because she doesn’t want to side with a shady guy but is still kind enough to not disappoint you, Kuro.”

“Who’re you calling ‘shady’?!”

You drone out their banter as you stare at the sky, smiling a little at how you don’t actually mind their company anymore compared before. Easing into habits that included them had become surprisingly fulfilling. Even walking together like this, going to little detours, laughing among them as a friend. You somehow think that you’re lucky that you’ve got such amazing boys to spend the next three years with, even if eventually your routines will change up but still, as long as you can stand together with them on the court, you think it’d be enough.

Before you knew it, you were in the train with Kuroo, stomach full of ramen and waving goodbye to Yaku and Kai. 

“I didn’t know we live quite near each other,” you mutter, sitting beside Kuroo. He only smirks.

“Wanna go to school and go home together from now on?”

“I said ‘quite near’. Our houses must be opposite each other since we haven’t even met once on the streets.” You pout a little and he only shrugs, shifting his bag so it sits on his lap. “Though going home together is nice.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen a little at your last statement, a smirk betraying his attempt at nonchalance because he’s absolutely thrilled that you’d be sharing these walks and train rides together with him and maybe he’s just been given the extreme opportunity to woo you-

He rummages his bag, searching for the phone he unceremoniously dumped inside after practice ended and when he manages to fish it out, you raise an eyebrow as he gently shoves it in front of you, the screen currently on the dialpad.

Suddenly, he feels very awkward, exactly like a boy (who doesn’t really know how to act in front of his crush) asking for said crush’s number.

Kuroo barely even gets the words out- “Uh- your number, maybe? Just in case- uh-” He curses internally, somehow roping Daishou in his self-hatred, because man, the snake was better than this and he just managed to get you to agree to walk home with him and here he is already ruining his chance with you-

You gingerly take his phone, inserting your number as quietly as you could and he can’t help but swallow. You return it with a little smile.

“Kuroo-san, you should really work on your asking-a-girl-for-her-number skills. What if you actually needed to ask the girl you like? You can’t let that Dasu-kun one-up you.”

Kuroo’s face suddenly becomes unreadable because there’s a lot to unpack in what you just said. He’s amused because you didn’t even bother correctly remembering Daishou’s name but also quite a bit uncomfortable because he _IS_ already asking the girl he likes. He turns his gaze to his phone, reading your name among the people on his contact list. Finally, he smiles.

“Nah, I think I’m already way ahead of him.”

You look at him quizzically, expecting an explanation but when he only smirks at you, you shrug.

“If you say so.”

***

You fall asleep briefly on the ride home and you were unaware that your head was leaning on Kuroo’s shoulder until you snap awake upon hearing the announcement voice echoing inside the train. Kuroo figures it’s because you’re still groggy that you don’t notice him fidgeting as you guys exit the train together, your hair still a little messy because you just used him as a cushion for a very short nap. Kuroo wonders if you didn’t notice or you’re just blatantly ignoring it. If you are ignoring it, is it because you’re embarrassed or are you just completely indifferent?

He frowns. Why is he even overthinking this? Why is it such a big deal? Why does your sleeping face and half-awake expression so darn cute? Why did he feel so nervous when he felt you leaning against him? Why was the weight of your head on his shoulder so darn pleasant?

He feels like such a creep.

“Oh geez.”

“Huh? What is it, Kuroo-san? Did you forget something?”

Is it natural for a simple crush to make his heart beat this fast?

“Nothing.”

***

That night, Kuroo messaged you a meme about cats. You couldn’t help the smile that stretches your lips.

That night, you decide that Kuroo is actually very adorable.


	5. Chapter 5

Nekoma High’s volleyball team apparently goes on summer training camps alongside other powerhouse schools and the four of you are so hyped about it that you find yourself giggling as you stare at your piece of the matching toothbrushes that Kuroo forced all of you to buy. (Or at least Yaku was forced to buy, you and Kai didn’t really protest much.)

“How long are you going to stare at it, [Surname]-chan?” Kuroo snorts beside you, the both of you already walking on your way home. You feel a little silly, trying to stop yourself from smiling so much but you can’t help it. You mean, it’s the first time you’ve bought something matching with friends. You feel like you just began living. 

Also, the additional detail that the four of you bought h*llo kitty designed toothbrushes upon Kuroo’s suggestion.

“It’s cute. I like it very much.” You hum as you clutch the toothbrush close to your chest. Kuroo can’t help but smile nervously, his hand immediately flying to his neck so he can rub it, anything to hide just how jittery your smile is making him feel. He internally pats himself on the back for making you this happy but your cuteness might just kill him. It’s strengthened by the fact that you didn’t normally show much emotion, only often keeping a neutral expression but lately, he’s noticing that you’re starting to open up more and showing them different sides of you.

It’s endearing. It’s obvious that the gesture of buying something together meant so much to you.

“You better take good care of it until we can use them on the summer camp then,” Kuroo says, reaching over to ruffle your hair. You only smile and you don’t even bother fixing it back when he stops, your hair sticking up in different directions. Kuroo wants to smoothen it but feels like the gesture’s too intimate and that he’s going to be intruding on your personal space.

“I will. Thank you very much for this, Kuroo.” You both stop at the intersection that separates you both, your houses on different sides of the road. You bow towards him, always so polite, and smile that angelic smile once again.

“I’m really looking forward to it. I can’t wait to watch all of you grow.”

Kuroo finds himself smiling as well, genuinely touched at your sentiment. He actually feels like tearing up too because he knows you mean it and he silently makes a vow to himself that he’ll do his best to make you proud of the team. To make you say that watching over them for three years was one of the best decisions you ever made in your life.

“You better watch carefully then, [Surname].”

You grin.

“See you tomorrow, Kuroo.”

***

“ _What?_ [Surname]’s sick?”

“Unfortunately.” Manabu-sensei sighs after he announces the news to the bus, having just been in a phone call with your mom excusing you from the outing because you apparently caught a fever. The coach thought, _how unfortunate_ , out of all the days for sickness to get a hold of you, it’s at the beginning of the summer camp. You’ve been very vocal about looking forward to it too, at least through your expressions, because you beam into a smile whenever the team mentions it to you. You made the gym cheerier somehow, the boys occasionally showing off to you, especially the first years. He knows the team is able to go on even without a manager but your absence will surely at least, even if only a little, dampen their mood. 

Manabu-sensei already eyes Kai, Yaku and Kuroo but the three of them are already tapping at their phones, no doubt messaging you to cheer you up. Coach Nekomata only smiles at the worried expression in Manabu-sensei’s face, finding it funny that the younger coach even has to worry.

The captain, out of nowhere, stands up and goes to the front, standing proudly and surprising Manabu-sensei for the sudden action.

“Listen up, you troublemakers!” The captain shouts and Coach Nekomata can’t help but chuckle, already amused at this turn of events. Kai, Yaku and Kuroo’s heads whip up to listen to their captain, who is sporting a rather serious expression.

“We better do our best in this training camp! Let’s enjoy ourselves, win all of them and then go home to tell [Surname]-chan about it!!”

The bus is silent for a second before chaos erupts, each individual letting out a battle cry and multiple ‘YEAH!’s, fired up with the thought of winning and you listening intently with whatever they had to say and praising all of them for a job well done. Manabu-sensei is stunned for a moment before he regains composure and hits the captain lightly behind the head.

“All of you, quiet down! It’s early in the morning, we’re gonna get scolded even if we’re inside a bus!!” Manabu-sensei scolds them, the team immediately quieting down and the captain bowing towards the older man apologetically before going back to his seat. The younger coach sighs, hands on his waist as he takes the captain’s place in front but it isn’t long before he grins and pumps his fist up in the air.

“Let’s show them Nekoma’s new blood!”

“YES, SENSEI!”

Kuroo manages to record a short clip of what transpired and sends it to you before following it with a message that says [ _We got this, [Surname], so rest and get well soon! We’ll take notes of the match for you so don’t stress about it! I’ll call u later._ ]

You open the message and watch the video, cursing yourself inwardly when your eyes start to tear up again. You’ve been crying, genuinely upset about not being able to go and you woke up early too, wishing at least to send them off but you can barely stand, the fever really doing a number on you. You really appreciate the three, especially Kuroo for sending you such a heart-warming video but you still feel shitty because you wanted to go. You wanted to see them play. You sniffle as you hug the toothbrush close to your chest (you’ve been crying to it which was pretty pathetic but still-) and curl up more inside your blankets.

Kuroo’s phone lights up from a new message and he finds himself biting his lower lip because even in such a short text that’s most probably sent just to be polite, he can feel just how disappointed you are for not being there with them. 

[ _Thank you very much, Kuroo. Hope you guys arrive there safely. ^^_ ]

He clenches his fist but eventually just sighs and slumps back on his seat. Kai glances at him from the side but says nothing because there’s nothing he can say that’ll make Kuroo feel better anyway. The phone buzzes again and Kuroo feels a little pang in his heart once he’s read the following words-

[ _I’ll be waiting for your call, okay?_ ]

Kuroo wouldn’t miss making that phone call for the world.

***

You wake to your phone buzzing sometime in the evening, the notification of Kuroo’s message lighting up the screen. You groggily pick up the phone to take a better look, head still heavy from fatigue. You blink and squint, trying to focus your eyes before you finally see a simple ‘ _Are u awake?_ ’ text.

[ _Good evening... Hello, I’m awake._ ]

Kuroo can’t help but smile at how even your texts sound polite. He could already imagine you waking up from another one of your train naps, bowing to him apologetically when you notice you’ve used him as a pillow once again. He felt that you didn’t even need to apologize about that, if anything you were doing him a service. _Okay, Tetsurou, you’re starting to sound like a creep again._

“Kai, Yaku, I’ll send [Surname] the selfie right now.”

“Sureee~” Yaku yawns as he drops unceremoniously in the futon, sighing in contentment as his limbs finally get a chance to rest. 

“You’ll be calling her, right?” Kai asks as he looks up his own phone, watching some kind of volleyball play he’d like to imitate before getting some shut-eye. Kuroo nods and Kai smiles. Kuroo doesn’t know but that smile made him feel uneasy.

Like Kai knows he has a crush on their polite and sweet team manager.

Kuroo just curses under his breath as he turns back to his phone, finding the selfie and sending it to you. He grins because he thinks he’s a genius for the idea but then sudden doubt enters his mind just as the little ‘ _read_ ’ appears on the bottom.

What if it makes you more sad?

And in all honesty, it does. You reprimand yourself for crying so damn much because you’re starting to get another headache but how could you not cry upon seeing a picture of the three boys brushing their teeth together while using the matching h*llo kitty toothbrushes? You sit up slowly and tenderly hold your phone with both hands, insistently blinking your tears away so you could focus on Kuroo’s stupid face... but to no avail.

After much sniveling (and worrying on Kuroo’s side because you’re taking so long to reply), you finally calm yourself enough to type-

[ _Are you going to call?_ ]

Kuroo hasn’t realized he was holding his breath the entire time until he exhales after receiving your message. His hands are shaking as his finger hovers above the call button. It’s actually the first time he’s going to call you even though the both of you spend so much time messaging each other. It’s just one tap…

“Come on, Kuro. Call her already, I’m about to knock out,” Yaku chides him and Kuroo almost jumps, tapping the call button in the process. He’s about to curse Yaku out but then you’re already picking up the call and before he knew it, he’s listening to you cutely and weakly muttering a ‘hello’.

“Hi [Surname].” He could barely sputter the words out, glaring at a grinning Yaku and a chuckling Kai. Seems like Kai’s not the only one who knows just how bad he’s got it for the girl.

“Are you guys about to sleep?”

Kuroo has to touch his chest, his heart beating loudly. Your voice is so close to his ear. Although it’s a bit hoarse than usual which reminds him why you’re not with them in the first place.

“Yeah, we just got out of the bath. Yaku’s actually half-falling asleep now,” he says and on cue, Yaku crawls towards Kuroo, plucking the phone out of the latter’s hand and putting the call on loudspeaker.

“[Surname], are you feeling better?” Yaku asks and they could hear a gentle ‘ _mhm_ ’ on the other side of the line.

“A little…”

“Sorry, did we wake you up?” It’s Kai’s turn to ask as he, too, plops right next to Kuroo, the three of them staring down at the phone laid in front of them. 

“It’s okay. I said you guys can call. It actually makes me pretty happy.”

The three first years find themselves smiling in relief though Kuroo finds it weird that _they’re_ the ones being comforted right now by the fact that they could, even a little, make you feel better.

“Did you guys have fun today?” You ask, settling back to your blankets, making yourself comfortable because you know the three are gonna have lots of stories to tell you. Even on a normal day in Nekoma High, the three (okay- maybe not Kai because if anything, Kai lets you do the talking and he’ll just listen to you patiently) always made it a habit to tell you anything interesting that happened in their day. Kuroo usually exaggerates his stories for comedic effect while Yaku’s are usually so vague and straightforward, they’re hardly even stories and you’re mostly left wondering what the context was. You and Kai are in the same class so, if ever, he usually just motions you over and points out things he finds interesting. Or you know, he calmly blasts out some sort of wisdom to you now and again.

“Yeah, it was fun! We lost most of the sets though and had to do driving drills as punishments.” Kuroo sighs, rubbing his neck. His body actually feels sore right now and he’s sure it’s the same for Yaku and Kai. Especially Yaku since he did most of the receiving. Him and Kai get subbed out every now and again because the second and third years still have a lot of fight in them but either way, the day was hectic and equal parts fun and frustrating.

“The other guys are really strong!” Yaku yawns and they can hear you stifle a giggle.

“That’s good then, the stronger your opponent the better. It’ll make you guys want to try harder, right?” You very calmly say and Kai smiles proudly at this because that’s something he would say. Kuroo just chuckles at this.

“Man, Kai, you’re rubbing off so much on [Surname].” 

“She’s right though.” Yaku stretches, already at his limit. “We all have a long way to go. We better work hard! [Surname], sorry, but I’m really tired… I hope you feel better soon!”

“Mhm. Thank you, Yaku. Please rest well.”

“You too!” Yaku claps Kuroo on the back since he can’t do it to you and Kuroo briefly wonders if Yaku really hits you this hard on a daily basis. (Yaku does it to a lot of people and he’s seen it done to you but never _this_ hard.) Kuroo hisses as Yaku walks away, sliding himself inside his futon and after a few seconds, he’s already knocked out.

“We’ll do our best, [Surname],” Kai calmly says as he slowly stands up, smiling kindly as if you are there in front of him. Your lips tremble because you can hear the kindness in his voice too. Ever so patient Kai. 

“So do your best too, okay? We’ll be showing them who’s boss next time.”

“Yes,” you mutter weakly, trying not to bawl like a baby for the nth time. Kuroo hears the slight tremble on your voice and he feels as if something pinches his heart. Kai hears too, ever so sensitive and understanding with people, and if you were just in front of him, he would’ve ruffled your hair. But, he can’t do that so he just says a very soft, “Good night, [Surname].”

“Good night, Kai-kun…”

Kai nods and pats Kuroo on the back, motioning him to go outside if Kuroo plans to keep the conversation going because he plans to sleep too and most of the other team members are filing in. Kuroo nods and grabs his phone, turning off the loudspeaker as he proceeds to go to the hallways. 

“Hello~ Seems like you’re stuck with me, [Surname].” He chuckles, looking outside the window and wishing that he could see the stars. Not much to see when you’re in the city. Which kinda sucks.

“You’re saying it as if it’s a bad thing,” you say, a little amused and he grins. “Though, are you not sleepy? You should probably rest soon too.”

“Aw, you flatter me then suddenly ask me to go sleep, huh?” He feigns being hurt and that act of his would’ve made you panic the first few weeks you’ve known each other but now, you just giggle, the sound heavenly and so close to his ears.

“You’re so sensitive, Kuroo,” you chide him. Kuroo catches something in his peripheral and when he looks at his side, it's the third years peeking through one of the rooms. Kuroo suddenly feels awkward but then the captain pops up among them and asks if he's talking to you. He just nods.

"Tell her 'good night' for us and she should get well soon!"

"Got it, senpai." Kuroo chuckles and the third years nod and close their classroom door. You're so loved. He briefly wonders if Kenma would be as well received as you were with the current second years. He really hopes so.

"Were you talking to one of the third or second years? Did they tell you to rest already? Geez-"

"The sick person shouldn't be the one scolding me, you know." Kuroo can practically see you pouting due to the silence on the other line. Somehow, he can’t stop smiling. This is just a stupid little crush, it’s not like he hasn’t liked a person before and he even had a girlfriend back in middle school (granted it lasted for only a week) but why is it he feels so stupid and sappy when it comes to you?

“I’ve been resting the whole day. I’m not the one that constantly saved balls, jumped, and did driving drills the whole afternoon,” you sulk and he merely hums. He _is_ tired but he’s been looking forward to hearing your voice the whole day that the moment he finally heard it, he feels like the soreness in his body doesn’t matter at all.

“Yes, yes, well the third years wishes you good night and that you get well soon.”

“That’s very nice of them,” you say but it feels like you’re about to say more so he remains quiet until- “So did you meet new friends? How’s the other teams?” 

He snorts, leaning back onto the window. “There’s this guy from Fukurodani-”

And just like that, you both are submerged in a seemingly endless conversation, Kuroo the one doing most of the talking and you just now and again muttering some question that would spur another one of his stories. You often find yourself almost dozing off, his voice so calm and soothing, but you somehow are able to catch yourself before you do.

It’s almost 2 am when you suddenly hear Kuroo yawn mid-sentence.

“Mr. Kuroo, you should really go to sleep. Aren’t you supposed to get up really early too? Everyone must be asleep already.”

Kuroo pouts because sure, he really does feel sleepy and he’s gonna feel like shit later but talking to you might just be worth that.

“Kuroo, Tetsurou-kun.” You reprimand sternly and Kuroo flusters, hearing you say his first name (even if you said his full name in its entirety but-) and before he could embarrass himself by stuttering, he clears his throat and says- “Fine.”

“Good night, [Surname]. I really had fun talking to you.” You smile at this, truly grateful and you can feel butterflies fluttering in your stomach. Or is that just the fever? Either way, your heart clenches and you wish that you really could talk with Kuroo forever.

“Good night too. Good luck again later.” Kuroo smiles too and before you could end the call, he muttered a quick-

“I’ll call you again later, okay?”

Before you could respond, he ends the call and you’re just left staring at your phone screen, almost delirious. You hug it close to your chest and you brush your hair back, feeling your cheek heating up.

You don’t know if it’s because of the fever or is it because you’re certain that you’re developing a crush towards the middle blocker?

“You’re so stupid, [Y/n],” you mutter as you close your eyes, escaping to dreamland before you could mull about whatever the hell your previous thought meant.

***

“Kuro, good morning! Have you received [Surname]’s message?!” Yaku hits the back of a sleep-deprived Kuroo currently staggering in the cafeteria, breakfast in hand as he blinks away the heaviness of sleep still lingering on his eyelids. He mutters a curse towards Yaku before yawning and sitting next to Kai.

“Looks like someone enjoyed their late night talk with [Surname] a little too much,” Kai teases him and Kuroo just scoffs.

“No, I haven’t. I immediately ran here, I left my phone in the room.”

Yaku chortles before taking a mouthful of rice. Kai smiles as he fishes his phone from his pockets, tapping the screen before he finally gets to your convo and he gingerly hands the device over to Kuroo.

Kuroo’s eyes widen, his heart leaping to his throat because this is the first selfie you’ve ever sent the three of them.

It’s you, on your bathroom, head a mess while you’re brushing your teeth with the h*llo kitty toothbrush you bought with them. Kuroo can’t help but smile, his energy seemingly being rejuvenated. He hands the phone back to Kai, who shares a knowing look with Yaku.

Kuroo throws his head back, grinning. “Ah, this is gonna be such a good fucking day.”


	6. Chapter 6

Time sure flies by. You guys sadly didn't get far in the preliminaries and before you knew it, the lot of you were already saying goodbyes to the third years. 

When the third year captain graduated, you remember how he smiled at you, shook your hand, and asked you to continue taking care of the team. You cried a lot that day, your senpais being so unexpectedly kind, saying words of gratitude for watching over them. You feel like you didn't even do much and yet they're being so thankful.

If anything,  _ you _ should be the thankful one because they let you be part of the team.

The team that you love so much. Nekoma.

And just like that, it's spring again.

You hurry towards the gym, excited for the new first years that's going to be joining you guys for the next two years. Yaku (you share the same class as him this time) went on ahead earlier, just as excited as you to see the newcomers. You stayed in the classroom a little bit because the teacher asked you to do an errand but finally! You’re here!

That reminds you Kuroo said that his childhood friend will also be here. You can't wait to see what he's like.

"Good afternoon," you greet as you open the gym doors, bowing politely to no one in particular. Or in this case to everyone, you guess?

You hear a chorus of greetings back, presumably from your upperclassmen and fellow second years but then you suddenly hear a surprised yelp. When you raise your head, you find a guy with a mohawk staring at you like he's just seen a ghost.

Is he… one of the first years? 

"Um.. hello there," you say, smiling politely as best as you can and you jump in surprise when he's started clutching his chest and moaning in agony.

"A-are you okay?!" You ask worriedly, stepping towards him so you can help but he raises a hand to stop you and steps back.

"A… a… A PRETTY GIRL!!" He shouts and practically runs away but not before Kuroo catches him by the collar and gives him a smack on the back of the head. You shoot Kuroo a look and he just pouts, turning to address the man currently rubbing the back of his own head.

"Hey, hey, Yamamoto-kun, don't start scaring our manager now. I know she's too pretty but man, get it together," Kuroo reprimands this Yamamoto person and you know you shouldn't really react this way but you find yourself feeling flustered over Kuroo calling you pretty. 

(Yamamoto did too but you guess you're too shocked about his behavior for you to feel flustered by it. Yeah, totally. Not totally because that little crush of yours that bloomed during that sick day became a full blown disaster of feelings as time passed by.)

"Ah, right, what took you so long [Y/n]?" The new captain teasingly asks you as he makes his way towards where you are and you could only bow in apology.

"I got a little bit held up by sensei." You scratch your cheek. The captain only nods and smiles before turning towards this new group of people that you didn't notice just near the entrance (presumably where Yamamoto was too before he acted up). You see Yamamoto being pushed towards them, the one with the semi-long black hair scowling and moving away as the former comes close.

"First years! This is our team manager, [Surname], [Y/n]. Be nice to her, okay?" 

You bow towards this new group of faces, scanning them one by one when you finally lift your head. Is Yamamoto Kuroo’s childhood friend? Ah no, he mentioned his name and it doesn’t sound like Yamamoto at all.

“Well, aren’t you all gonna introduce yourself?” The captain challenges and the boy with wide, cat-like eyes with small pupils and short black hair steps forward, bowing politely towards you.

“Fukunaga, Shohei,” he offers politely and shortly, his face showing a little bit of amusement even though he’s not smiling. You smile, immediately liking him.

“Nice to meet you, Fukunaga-kun.” 

He only gives two thumbs up as a response and you can’t help but laugh into your hand, already very fond of this new first year. He looks like fun and he hasn’t even said or did much. Something in your gut just tells you so.

You’re so preoccupied with Fukunaga’s charm that you don’t notice how Kuroo’s staring at you from the side, marveling about how you are now compared to when he first met you. You were obviously a ball of nerves, curling in yourself and clutching the manager form close to your chest as you stood outside of the gym doors. He thought it was cute then and of course, he just had to spit out semi-encouraging words, the helpful soul that he is. He just can’t help it. His curiosity peaked more as he got to hang out more with you because you’re always so downcast, so meek, and you didn’t even smile much even when he was whipping out jokes left and right. (No, it’s totally not his humor.) He even knows how you hated their company during the first few weeks. But of course, you all learned to get along and little by little, you began to open up. 

He wouldn’t even have imagined that you were the girl that was going to steal his heart.

The girl that was once stone faced and always looked like she’d rather be anywhere on Earth than to be there with smelly volleyball players is now standing before new recruits, a bit more confident with her stance and is now actually smiling. Kuroo can’t help but smile himself.

He really, really,  _ really _ likes you. 

Kuroo breaks his stare at you when he notices someone staring at  _ him _ . He looks at Kenma who is currently glaring at him, stepping back as Yamamoto fumbles with his words in an attempt to introduce himself to you. Kuroo can only smirk.

Of course, Kenma knows about this crush of his though the younger boy’s not entirely that thrilled to meet you. Sure, he’s curious but…

Kenma breaks his glare when Yamamoto practically melts in embarrassment next to him. He sighs. So it’s his turn, huh…

He looks anywhere but you when he steps up, practically sinking into his own body as he feels everyone’s eyes on him.  _ Aaah _ , he hates this.

“Kozume, Kenma… It’s nice to meet you…” He bows a little and when you don’t say anything after a few seconds, he finally gathers the courage to look at your face.

He flinches at what he sees because you’re practically glowing in happiness.

You snap out of your reverie and clasp your hand together, giving the brightest smile you gave this day.

“Nice to meet you, Kozume-kun!” 

“A-ah… um… Just Kenma is fine,” Kenma says shyly as he backs away and tears his eyes away from you before he goes blind.  _ Darn it _ , of course Kuroo likes an actual angel. That guy really likes reaching for the stars.

“Okay, Kenma-kun!”

(Meanwhile, Kuroo’s gawking at the smile you just gave and he only gets to close his mouth when Yaku elbows him on the side, snapping him out of his shock.)

“Alright, now that’s over with, let’s get to practice!” The captain claps, gathering everyone’s attention, giving your hair one last ruffle before he went his own way. The others follow suit and you even catch a glimpse of Yamamoto practically running away. 

(He can’t stand being near such a pretty lady.)

You nod and go to gather your materials so you can keep notes of the team’s progress. You put your hands on your chest, feeling the steady heartbeat despite your heart wanting to burst. You don’t know why you’re so happy. 

Actually it might be because of the new members but more importantly, Kuroo’s childhood friend is so precious!

He’s not what you expected at all. You figured Kuroo’s childhood friend would be more like him, cunning and whatnot but he’s so quiet and meek.

Just like you.

Maybe that’s why Kuroo seems fond of you. You probably reminded him of Kenma.

Okay, now you made yourself a bit sad. What if Kuroo only sees you like a little sister? That’d be bad…

But then you don’t really know how to make someone notice you. You also had a crush back in middle school and he was in a different class. You didn’t even get to introduce yourself and ultimately, you were forced to just forget about him.

You sigh and just decide to watch the practice session in front of you. You didn’t come to this club to get a boyfriend. You came in here to see these boys grow and to see them climb the ladder slowly but surely.

You sit up straight and continue to scribble down notes, counting successful and failed serves alike.

“You picked yourself up quickly,” Manabu-sensei mutters beside you and you look at him quizzically.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, [Surname]-chan.”

***

“I-is this really okay? I don’t want to impose myself on both of you.” You wave your hands nervously, signing that it’s really okay. Kuroo only sighs as he grabs the top of your head and messes your hair up.

“H-hey!”

“[Surname], you’re making this more awkward by insisting that it’s embarrassing to go home with us, y’know?”

You snap up and practically shout, “That’s not what I meant!”

Kuroo only laughs because he’s successful at riling you up while Kenma sighs at the display. Kuroo’s more infuriating when he has a crush, huh.

You, on the other hand, could only pout as you look at Kenma worriedly, “That’s not what I meant really, Kenma-kun, it’s just that…” 

“You’re not bothering us at all; it’s not like you being here will break up our friendship [Surname].” Kuroo pinches the bridge of his nose and that causes you to sulk further. Maybe you really should stop putting up such a fight. It’s just a train ride and a brief walk home. But, but…

“But nothing. Geez, you’re so easy to read.” Kuroo puts his hands inside his pockets, thinking up a way to convince you because at this rate you’re going to spend a lot of time mulling over this and it’s almost evening-

“[Surname]-senpai.”

You straighten up as you hear Kenma’s voice and suddenly you’re met with anxiety because  _ [Y/n] you’re so stupid, why are you so stubborn about this, oh no they’re gonna get home late because of you and Kuroo might get annoyed- _

“Y-yes?”

“It’s okay really. If anything, I’m the one intruding.” Kenma starts and Kuroo starts sweating because is Kenma going to go into this self-loathing path too?! He swears, if the ending of this exchange is the three of you going home separately then-

“But I would like to get to know you too, uh...being in the same team and all. If you’ll have me.” Kenma bows towards you and you have the sudden urge to slap yourself because  _ oh my gosh _ , you really made this whole ordeal awkward! Even Kenma is asking you for permission to accompany him now and gah! This is such a big misunderstanding!

“N-No, Kenma-kun, please raise your head, I-” before you could finish your sentence, Kuroo tugs you both towards his sides, putting an arm on your respective shoulders. You’d normally blush at such close contact with the guy but you honestly feel sick because of the irrational possibility and worry of your third wheeling close childhood friends.

“Geez, you both are so difficult, let’s go!”

Kuroo doesn't let you two protest as he practically drags you both to walking the same pace as him. After a while, you and Kenma complain about Kuroo’s large strides because you both can’t catch up with your little legs. It gets better from there because Kuroo and Kenma start to banter, Kenma occasionally embarrassing his childhood friend in front of you by telling anecdotes and Kuroo denying everything while being beet red.

You giggle. Kenma is a nice kid.

Yeah, maybe this isn’t bad after all.

***

Kuroo teases Kenma later when they’re separated from you because that’s the first time Kenma initiated anything but Kenma just sighs and says, “I just wanted to go home.”

“Well, do you like her?”

“She’s okay.” Kenma shrugs.

Kuroo only smiles. 

***

“I’m sorry I overreacted earlier. I just.. I don’t know, I felt like I had to impress Kenma-kun somehow but I guess I ended up looking lame.” You scratch your head as you try to work on your homework. Kuroo’s chuckle comes out of your phone’s speaker. 

“Yeah, you were a bit of a mess.”

You groan. “I really messed up, haven’t I? Now he thinks the team’s manager is lame!”

“You’re too hard on yourself, [Surname].” You hear the rustling of paper on the other side of the call, presumably from doing homework as well and you sigh.

“You don’t have to call every other night, you know.” You chew the inside of your cheek. It has become a routine for you both and all you two do is talk about everything and nothing. It started with that summer camp and then things just happened and you guys just found yourself enjoying each other’s company even through the phone. (Cause apparently the walk home isn’t enough and he’s usually busy during practice. Also, you guys rarely eat lunch together, as you’re often with Yaku.) 

He really doesn’t have to call every other night because if anything, it just fuels your hope.

Because it feels like you’re his… girlfriend…

You smack both of your cheeks because you feel a blush creeping and Kuroo makes a confused noise, having heard that little outburst of yours.

“You okay there, [Surname]?”

“Y-yeah! I just dropped something.” You sigh and shake your head.  _ Homework, [Y/n]. Homework! _

You hear more rustling on his side.

“Ah, sorry, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Somehow, you feel relieved because you probably won’t finish your homework while chatting with him. You’re not exactly smart like he is; the guy could talk and get things done at the same time. It’s really something to be envious about.

“Okay. Good night, Kuroo.”

“Good night, [Surname]~ Sweet dreams~” He says all sultry and you just scoff, earning a laugh from him and he finally ends the call. You rest your arms and head on your desk, staring at your phone screen.

“I like you, Kuroo.”

You could only giggle at yourself. How absurd. As if you’ll really tell him that. You’ll keep these feelings to your grave or until Kuroo magically likes you back and confesses to you.

As if.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in tears.... timeskip kuroo... i love him so much


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdjhfkdfhjkds i no think anymore, only kuroo brainworms soz,,, words?? don't know them. also i really dont know the timeline with the academic schedule and the matches and stuff so i just rely on the spirits and hope for the best

You’ve never wanted to slap an upperclassman so bad until this moment. You’re practically shaking in anger and it’s taking all you have to not just sock the team captain in the face. Or in this case, every third year that’s now in front of you, laughing and waving you off as if what you just told them was a joke. You bite your lower lip, hard enough for the skin to tear and bleed.

“...You guys are assholes.” You sneer at them and turn away, rushing to leave the gym so they don’t have to see you cry tears of frustration.

“Hey [Y/n], wait-!” You hear the captain call after you but you don’t stop nor spare him a glance. You don’t expect that jerk to actually chase you anyway.

Somehow you never really became fond of your seniors who’re one year ahead of you. 

You run away from the gym after you hurriedly put on your shoes, heading for the clubroom so you can curl up in a ball and cry. It’s the perfect place because you practically have the whole room to yourself. You rate the experience 10/10 because you cried there once after receiving a low mark on one of the exams.

(Kuroo asked about how puffy your eyes were at practice and you said it’s allergies. You don’t know if he believed you but he didn’t push it. You appreciate him for that. Once you calmed down, you thought it’s a stupid thing to cry about anyway.)

You blink rapidly, trying not to break down until after you’re inside the clubroom but Kuroo suddenly appears in your line of vision, turning from a corner and bumping into you.

“Whoops!” He exclaims as he holds you by the shoulder to keep you from falling on your butt. “Sorry about that-” He’s cut short once he’s realized who you are and why your shoulders are shaking from his grip.

“[Surname]?” He asks softly, loosening his hold to offer comfort. You sniffle, keeping your gaze fixed on the ground because you really didn’t have a chance once you heard his voice. Your feet start to blur as tears pour out and you find yourself not knowing what to do. You suddenly forget how to move, how to talk, how to breathe.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” You hear him clearly even though he says it in a whisper, leaning down to meet your eyes. You find it so very comforting. When he reaches a finger to catch one of your teardrops, you finally muster the courage to look at him and before you know it, you’re already in his embrace, his hand making circling motions on your back.

“It’s okay,” he mutters repeatedly on your hair and for some reason, even though he didn’t even know the reason why you’re bawling your heart out, you believe him.

You feel like you always will.

***

“You got angry on Kenma's behalf, huh?” Kuroo asks besides you, the both of you sitting on one of the benches near the clubrooms. Near but hidden so you had the fortune to cry like a baby in private (well, Kuroo’s here but-) and without being found out by your upperclassmen. Luckily you had the sense to confront the third years after practice ended so there weren't really witnesses. If Yaku and Kai were there, they would, no doubt, back you up. Or pull you away. You don’t know. You grip your unopened canned drink tighter.

“It’s unfair, right? I’m not the only one noticing that they’re giving out on him too much just because he can’t quite catch up with them, right?”

You bite your lower lip and a small part of you tells you that maybe you overreacted and maybe this will put you in a bad light with the senpais but a larger part of you says that she doesn’t really care. Even if you literally still have a long time to spend together, with the summer camp ,the official matches and all. You still have to act normal, like that encounter never happened. Or what if they act meaner to Kenma? Or they rope you along with their hostility? If things get really strained in the team then maybe you’ll be forced to quit. 

“You’re overthinking again.” 

You flinch and steal a shy glance towards Kuroo who is gazing up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly move at their own pace.

“Kenma’s actually thinking of quitting.”

You drop the can from your hand and look at Kuroo in alarm but he just smiles at you, his chest warm and eyes filled with admiration because you care so much for one of the most important people in his life. You’re very warm and soft and really, he didn’t think it was possible to fall in this hole even further but here he is.

“But I talked with him just now, before I bumped into you and I think he’s gonna rethink it. I hope so anyway.” He bends down to pick the drink he got for you when you calmed down and put it in between you on the bench. 

“Thank you, [Surname].”

You look at him bewilderedly and after a few moments, you tear your eyes away from him and look down on your hands on your lap, fidgeting with your fingers.

“Why? I didn’t even do anything.”

“You stood up to our senpais, right? That’s already a huge something, idiot,” he murmurs the last part softly that it hardly sounds like an insult anymore. You pout.

“What if it gets worse?”

“It wouldn’t. You don’t give our senpais enough credit, you know?” He reaches to ruffle your hair and grins. “They’ll think about it because it’s something you said. You know, they’re probably stressed because the team’s only slowly improving and it’ll be their last senior high match so if we don’t do well, then…”

He tilts his head and lifts an eyebrow to communicate what he can’t say and you get it. The desire to improve, to climb the top. It’s frustrating especially when you’re running out of time.

You let out a shaky breath. “You’re so stable and so strong, Kuroo. I envy you.”

He only snorts and stands up, offering his hand for you to hold onto.

“You’re stable and strong too, [Surname]. You also don’t give yourself enough credit. If anything, you’re overestimating me.”

It’s your turn to snort. You shake your head and take his hand, the warmth from his fingertips shooting a spark on your arm and then your whole body. You feel yourself starting to blush as he wraps his hand on yours, helping you stand. You quickly let go of him, afraid of what you’re feeling and you turn to grab the canned juice on the bench just to distract yourself from the tingling feeling still lingering on the hand he held.

“I guess it’s time to go home, huh?” You ask shyly, forcing a smile. He chuckles and nods, motioning for you to follow him as he starts walking. You easily fall into step with him, the routine already so familiar.

“Kenma already went on ahead, said he wanted to be alone so I came back here for you.”

You fluster. “Y-you didn’t have to.”

“Well, I wanted to.”

You look down on your feet, feeling so much. Kuroo might just be the cause of your death one of these days. It’s so easy to fall in love with him and you’re starting to hate yourself for it because how could such a wonderful guy be yours? 

“Thank you for everything, Kuroo.” You murmur softly, so thankful for so much that you feel like you can’t convey it with words. He only looks at you tenderly.

“Thank you for everything too, [Surname].”

“I didn’t do anything, you’re so weird.” You swat at him in embarrassment and he only laughs, not even bothering to dodge. You suddenly can’t look at him straight in the eyes so you just sigh and hide your face from him.

“I’m sorry for crying in front of you too.”

“Why apologize? It’s not like you troubled me,” he says it so confidently that you feel like you’re a fool for apologizing in the first place. You try to push it though just to save a shred of dignity you have left in you.

“W-well! I’m an ugly crier and you know… I… um…”

“You’re so cute, [Surname].” He smirks and you glare at him weakly, the look devoid of any animosity. You just sigh and twirl a strand of your hair just to distract yourself. Today is such a mess.

After a few moments, you both fall into your routine, bantering and talking about anything really. Once you guys step into the train, a sudden thought occurs to you.

“Kuroo, you’re the next in line for the captain position, right?”

“Geez, what’s this all of a sudden?” Kuroo flinches, shooting you a dubious look and you could only giggle.

“Nothing. I just thought it’ll fit you. Oh so reliable Kuroo-san.”

“Hey, are you mocking me?” He squints, leaning towards you on your seats and you can’t help but giggle again, supporting yourself up because his weight against you is too much. You hear a businessman mutter about the indecency of kids these days and you immediately smack Kuroo on the arm so he straightens up. He covers his mouth with a hand, trying to hide his laugh because he most likely heard it too. You flush and bow towards the businessman in apology and Kuroo bows too once he’s gotten ahold of himself.

“Look at what you did.” You pout.

“Hey, you started it.”

“I didn’t!”

He only grins at you and you hesitantly grin back. Though it’s awkward, he thinks a smile suits you better after all. Geez, he sounds so much like a fuckboy.

Kuroo finds himself staring at you and he’s surprised when you start staring back too, as if something like magic encaged you both in this moment. You think he’s handsome. Like too handsome. You actually wonder why he doesn’t have a girlfriend yet and you’re sure he doesn’t because the guy spends most of his evenings calling you. If you were his girlfriend and you find out that he’s doing that with somebody else then hoo, boy…

Ugh! As if. You started going down this path again. You already told yourself to don’t get your hopes too high, it’s bound to hurt once your wings melt and you fall into the sea.

Kuroo breaks the eye contact first and fumbles through his bag, searching for his phone because _it’s no good, my heart is pounding so much right now and I want to kiss you so bad-_

He fishes the phone out and clumsily shows you a new game Kenma introduced and he somehow manages to dispel the tension between you two.

Is he just imagining it?

***

The captain bows before you and apologizes, some of the third years following suit. They say they’ll try better and it really was childish behavior. You wave your hands in embarrassment and you bow and apologize too because what you said was out of line.

Kuroo watches you and the senpais make up from afar, smiling with fondness.

“What happened?” Yaku asks beside him and Kai glances up from his stretches to indicate he’s interested to know too.

“Eh, nothing.” Kuroo waves them off before looking back at you. You’re smiling now.

“Let’s just say I’m very proud of [Surname].”

The gym door opens and a small figure enters, cat-like eyes immediately finding Kuroo and staring at him as if to say ‘I’m here’.

“I’m very proud of Kenma too,” he says before he announces the guy’s name loudly, reprimanding him for being late to practice. Yaku and Kai look at each other and shrug.

***

You take back what you said about Kenma not being cunning. He really is Kuroo’s childhood friend. You notice him muttering things to Kuroo during a match and Kuroo relaying it louder to the rest of the team and after that, their side scores. You’ve been observing them and Kenma really is a great setter, he just really lacks the stamina. Is there something that could be done about that? 

“Kenma’s amazing,” you mutter as you head to the faculty office together with Kuroo to report some things to the teacher advisor. He only laughs.

“I know right!” He puffs his chest proudly, happy on his best friend’s behalf. You find yourself smiling as well because even though you’re not particularly close to Kenma, you feel like he doesn’t dislike you at least and you’re very grateful for that because you like him. He seems to show great disdain towards Yamamoto but you figure that they’ll work that out themselves in due time.

“I’m feeling really good about this. Maybe we’ll go to nationals this year.”

“We’ll go to nationals this year,” he stops walking and says it with resolve so strong that you can’t help but start to believe as well. You look back at him and smile.

“Yep, we’ll go.”

“Just you watch, Japan.” He points a finger at you and grins.

“We’ll show you Nekoma’s new blood.”

***

You guys didn’t get to the nationals, much to everyone’s dismay. Kuroo, Yaku, Kai and you know what this means. It’ll be the final year once you guys start third year. You guys are starting to be known again as a powerhouse school so expectations are high, both from outsiders and from the team itself. Everyone’s so talented in receiving and you feel like they can reach new highs with the help of Kenma’s deduction skills.

You believe in the team. Most importantly, you believe in him.

***

“It’s our final year, huh.” Kai hums pleasantly as he stares at the torii ahead of you guys. Yaku scoffs at him.

“Don’t talk like we’re about to die.”

“Geez, let him be sentimental, Yaku paisen, you’re so harsh.” Kuroo snaps at Yaku and then proceeds to elbow you mischievously. “Don’t you think so, [Surname]?”

“Don’t rope me in another one of your arguments please. Also, it’s the new years, let’s all get along.”

The boys stare at you in your scarf and winter clothes, one of the rare times they ever see you in casual clothes so they’re trying to commit how you look in memory. You stare back because it’s not often you see them in casual clothes too. The visuals are all so new to the lot of you.

You guys are visiting a shrine together this year to wish for good fortune. They offered to hang out after the visit too, the group chat so abruptly made and so noisy during the new years. It really makes you happy because even outside the club, it means you guys are friends. Which is a weird thing to focus on since you guys are obviously friends but, you know…

It’s your insecurity talking.

“How about Kenma?” You suddenly remember and go to tug at Kuroo’s sleeve, making his heart skip a beat.

“He says it’s too cold.”

“Classic Kenma.” Yaku snorts. Kai only chuckles in amusement.

“Well, what can you do? Maybe we can bother him in his house later?”

“Oh! That’s a good idea, Nobuyuki-kun~” Kuroo slyly says as he raises two thumbs up towards the bald male. You find yourself laughing.

“Would he like that?”

“He would, he’d act like he doesn’t though.”

“Or maybe, he just doesn’t really like it, Kuro.” Yaku squints at him and Kuroo makes a face.

“Uh, I’m the best friend here? Since childhood? Helloooo?”

“You probably bothered him so much that he had no choice. Poor Kenma.” Yaku continues teasing the taller man and Kai doesn’t help at all, only looking at them with an amused yet peaceful smile. So unbothered, Kai-kun. You do admit the banter’s funny but knowing the two, they’ll probably take it up a notch.

“Come on, children. Let’s all get along. Shall we draw fortunes after praying?” You tilt your head and smile and Kuroo swears he’s seeing an angel. It took Yaku snickering at his side to snap him out his reverie.

“Hope you get bad luck.” Kuroo jokingly says and Yaku only raises an eyebrow, raising to the challenge.

“We’ll see, rooster haired bastard.”

“Hey!”

“Yaku!” You reprimand the smaller man too and he just laughs, moving to stand beside you, wrapping an arm around you platonically. 

“Well, should we write our wishes on some ema too? What will you wish for [Surname]?”

To be Kuroo’s girlfriend.

You wave that thought away and you feel kind of embarrassed at how fast that came to mind. Geez, the gods will get angry for such a foolish wish.

“Um, good health and Nekoma going to nationals?”

“Don’t you believe in us? You’re already praying for it and now you’re writing it in an ema for extra measure too?” Kuroo acts dramatically, clenching his chest to indicate that he’s hurt. You smack his arm lightly and pout, earning a laugh from the three.

“Geez, you always twist my words!”

“Sorry, sorry~” Kuroo ruffles your hair and you swat him away again, immediately fixing your hair. You swear, you’re gonna have a bald spot with how much he presses down with his large hand and messes your hair like some bird nest.

“Well, how about you, Kuroo-san? What will you write on the ema?” Kai asks as he helps you fix your hair. Kuroo grins mischievously and you hear Yaku scoffing beside you, already sensing his bullshit from miles away.

“I want a girlfriend.”

You feel like you’ve just been punched in the gut by the shock of the sudden, out of nowhere proclamation like that and it seems Kai and Yaku are on the same page as you because you three just stood there, gawking at Kuroo. Though the two guys are quicker to recover than you.

Kai only laughs and Yaku’s grinning, letting go of you to smack Kuroo on the arm.

“You little sly cat! Are you serious?!” Yaku laughs along with Kai and Kuroo would’ve found it offensive if it wasn’t for the fact that the two know about his feelings already and probably find this stunt of him so hilariously ridiculous. He finds it ridiculous too. He’s not really that subtle about it, anyone with eyes can see he’s smitten by you. You’re the dense one.

Speaking of, you’re just there, frozen.

“Yeah, I’m serious,” he says as he smirks at you. You just look at him bewildered because on your side, your whole world is basically starting to crumble.

“Oh, um, do you have a girl in mind, Kuroo?” You force a smile as you tilt your head in curiosity. Shit, who is it? Who’s the girl? It’s over for you. It’s really over. This is why you told yourself that it’s a bad idea. Falling in love. _Oh no, oh no, oh no-_

Kuroo hums and puts his fingers underneath his chin to indicate he’s thinking. Probably another act of his. You glare at him to hurry up because you feel like your heart is about to break in a minute.

“I might. Who knows?”

You curse him under your breath.


End file.
